<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Blame 'Em by SSspaceshark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068731">Can't Blame 'Em</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSspaceshark/pseuds/SSspaceshark'>SSspaceshark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>might make more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSspaceshark/pseuds/SSspaceshark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn't upset, just tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Blame 'Em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason is tired. A week long mission turned into a whole fucking month. He was being hunted by some nut job during the mission and had to go underground. Going underground makes his anxiety skyrocket. Going underground means he can't contact anyone to help him. He has to be by himself. When he finally took down his hunter, he went right back to the mission, which ended badly and messily. He is less than pleased to come home to an apartment with a pile of dishes in the sink and his living room looking like a complete slob lived in it. The kicker is that no one is there and he's sure he told his family, and the few friends he had left, that his apartment was off limits until he was actually there.</p><p> </p><p>He throws his bag into his room before marching right to the bathroom for a hot shower. The hot water irritates his injuries but soothes his aching muscles. He only leaves the shower when his water heater turns itself off. He throws on whatever clean underwear he has along with pajama pants and a hoodie. He ignores the dishes in his sink in favor of getting some food, at this point he doesn't care what he puts in his body, but his fridge is empty. His cabinets are suspiciously empty too, all his soups and other canned goods are gone. He doesn't want to deal with the public, but he does want to eat before he melts into his soft bed. </p><p> </p><p>He throws his shoes on and makes his way to the door, only to find that someone is unlocking it and turning the handle. Two people are talking to each other, and he recognizes their voices. He might have two less brothers by the end of the night. He crosses his arms and watches as the door opens. Dick stops talking abruptly and just stares, Damian scoffs at him and rolls his eyes, Jason knows the kid knows that he's in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"What part of my apartment is off limits until I get back don't you two understand?" His voice sounds fucking hoarse and dry</p><p> </p><p>Dick notices and tries to change the subject, "Jaybird, are you sick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dickie, I'm fucking exhausted. My apartment is a wreck."</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to clean it?" Dick sounds unsure about what he's saying</p><p> </p><p>"My food is gone. How do you eat that much soup in a month?" </p><p> </p><p>"Drake helped." Damian pipes up, throwing Tim under the bus</p><p> </p><p>"Steph and Cass too, the only ones that didn't step foot in here are Duke, Barb, Alf, and B." Dick threw the rest under the bus</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Okay." Jason honestly doesn't know what to say about that.</p><p> </p><p>Jason's too tired to deal with this right now, "I'm going to bed." </p><p> </p><p>Before the other two could say anything else he makes his way to his room. Where the hell is his bed? His brother must hear his internal screams because they're in the room with him in less than a second. He barely catches what they say, something about his bed being burnt by acid. Jason just sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm going to Barbara's." He grabs his duffel bag from the hall and puts on his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>He can easily clean up the messes made by his brothers, he isn't mad about that. He isn't mad at all. He's fucking exhausted. He climbs into his clunker of a car and drives to Barbara's, he uses the door which shocks the red head. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason, I didn't know you were back. How are you? Why are you here?" She sounds concerned</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently my bed was destroyed. I'm tired. Can I sleep in your guest room?" He hopes she still has one.</p><p> </p><p>"I... yeah, okay. Do you want anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one comes into my room, I don't care if you have to threaten them with your dad." with that, he's off to the room</p><p> </p><p>He's out the second he's comfortable. He doesn't dream that night and wakes up with drool on his pillow. It takes him half an hour to roll out of bed. He gets dressed in worn out jeans and a t-shirt with holes near the hems, he makes a mental note to purchase more. He follows the smell of breakfast and finds Barbara scolding the flock of birds and bats that broke into his apartment. Alfred is in her kitchen and Bruce is at her table. Duke hands him a coffee as he passes Jason. The coffee is gone by the time he reaches Bruce, Bruce offers his own coffee and Jason takes it. </p><p> </p><p>"We thought they were an short cases, they managed to pull the wool over our eyes. Alfred is making them clean your entire apartment and replace the food and your bed." Bruce looks over at Jason</p><p> </p><p>"They don't have to. I mean, yeah, the bed thing probably, but I can clean the apartment. I should have known they wouldn't listen, I barely listened to Dick back in my Robin days and snooped in his apartment a few times." Jason isn't upset about this.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't fair to you. You learned your lesson after the fourth time in Dick's apartment." Bruce reasons</p><p> </p><p>Jason shrugs, Alfred gives him a look and Jason knows he can't fight this. He eats the breakfast Alfred gives him and listens stares out the window. Jason's surprised no one has asked why the mission took so long. He helps Alfred plate the other's food and helps with the dishes. He uses the toothbrush from his bag to brush his teeth. He doesn't bother with his hair, messy is in fashion anyways, right? He offers to take Barbara out to the mall when she mentions it to Duke, the not in trouble ones join in. Jason feels less exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>